The Huntress' Love
by IaMDxyelyxc
Summary: PercyxZoe. Set during The Titan's Curse, Defying fate, that's what love can do. Sacrificing all the power over water he has, Percy saves Zoe from being killed. Seeing this Poseidon disowned Percy, Percy is later adopted by Mother Earth and Father Sky. (Summary is horrible, I know...) [Poseidon is OOC, so is Zoe.] /COMPLETE/
1. Son of Earth and Sky

**-The Huntress-**

**'PxZ' 'Perzoe' 'PercyxZoe' call it what you want, but they ROCK! There are hardly any good ones [without Chaos] so I just add one to the community!**

* * *

**Starts in the end of titans curse… The titan war will be avoided… Booyeah!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT: Trailer of Sea of monsters movie released check it out!**

** wiki/Mount_Othrys? File=Percy_Jackson_%2526_the_Olympians_Sea_of_Monsters_ trailer_1**

* * *

"Zoe!" Percy screams watching Zoe being thrown like a rag doll across the peak of Othrys, Through his clouded vision he could make out the shimmering form of Artemis charging at Atlas, with a flurry of slashes and stabs, which Atlas struggled to avoid.

He feinted a stab to Artemis' Head causing her to block her head but failed to block the immediate strike to her legs. Percy barely noticed Zoe staggering to her feet and pelting her father with arrows, it did nothing much other than annoy the titan of burden. He advanced slowly to his daughter, "Traitor" he sneered and lifted his spear to put an end to his traitorous daughter.

* * *

Zoe stood with her face filled with fear, she knew she was the one to perish by her Parent-Atlas'- hands, her fear filled face slowly turned calm as she accepted her fate, _Good Bye, My Lady, Phoebe, _a stray tear formed in the corner of her eye, _at least I can meet Bianca and the other faded hunters in the underworld._ She took a deep breath and waited for her death, _Good Bye…_

She gasped in pain when the spear came in contact with her stomach, slowly she drifted into unconsciousness, not failing to notice a bright flash erupting from the podium where Percy was holding up the sky.

* * *

Percy watched on through his clouded, the weight on his shoulders not allowing him to warn Artemis when she was struck on the knee, somehow he could predict exactly what Atlas was going to do, he watched shaking in rage as Atlas advanced towards Zoe, Atlas lifted his spear as Zoe accepted her death, from there everything went in slow motion…

Atlas thrust his spear down on Zoe, who gasped in pain; he could hear Artemis screaming the name of her Lieutenant. Percy's eyes glowed white as he left the sky and charged at Atlas, with one fluid motion decapitating Atlas who just stared in shock.

"Don't. Dare…"He snapped his head to Luke, who was holding Annabeth captive, "To. Try. To. Hurt. My. Friends." He slowly advanced not noticing the elderly man standing where Percy once was holding the sky, Luke laughed a humorless laugh as he slices Annabeth's Head clean off, "Percy! Was her last word as her head rolled off her shoulder.

"What are you going to do, Son of Poseidon?" Luke yells indignantly, Percy slowed his breathing as winds blew around Luke, the winds grew faster and faster. Luke who was not able to breathe fell to his knees, "What are you doing!" he yells clawing at his throat, slowly his yells reduced to whimpers as he collapsed lifeless. "You deserve fare more pain than that." Percy spat and kicked Luke off the cliff into the ocean below, "Rot in hell" he turned around to where Zoe was.

Slowly the situation came to him, Zoe was dying, Annabeth was dead, He killed Atlas and Luke, exerting his powers to a minimum, his eyes flashed to the podium to find a man who looked like the grandfather of Zeus, "Finally, I meet my wife" he dispersed into the winds.

He continued to walk towards Zoe, "M'lady, I cannot see the stars" she groaned. Suddenly I had a brainwave, like all pent up knowledge exploding from a dormant part of his brain, he suddenly knew what to do.

He walked up to Zoe and picked her up, her neck and knees resting on his arms, "What are you doing _Boy!"_ Artemis yelled noticing his actions, he just stared blankly into her eyes, and walked down the mountain.

"What art thee doing, Perseus?" Zoe asked, "Percy looked down and gave a small smile, "Nothing Wrong, I promise" he continued till he reached the ocean, he took a few steps till he was waist deep in the water.

Percy took a deep breath and began chanting in a language unknown to even him, it just flowed from his mouth,

_"Ich Perseus Jackson, Sohn des Poseidon, opfere meine Kräfte über Wasser. Hiermit gebe ich ihnen, Zoe Nightshade, Tochter des Atlas. Lassen Sie ihre Wunden geheilt werden!"_ (I Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, sacrifice my powers over water. I hereby give them to Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas. Let her wounds be healed!) **[In real life it is German, but in this it is Atlantian]**

* * *

A soft green glow engulfed Percy before slowly transferring to Zoe, Zoe's eyes snapped her eyes open, all the pain in her body was gone, she looked over to Percy, who had his teeth gritted , she looked below her to see a yellow substance floating in the water, slow realization hit her, it was Ladon's venom! _It is supposed to be inside me… right?_

Percy slowly set her down and with shaky knees got out of the water, "What did thee do!" she demanded, wanting to know how she was still alive.

Percy smiled, her heart clenched, what made her feel this way, her stomach was churning, like a swarm of butterflies was dancing in her stomach, her heart was thumping faster, blood rushed to her cheeks.

_Curse thee Percy…_ Her eyes widened, _I just called him by his nickname_ she shook her head vigorously, causing Percy to look at her confused, _He looks cute when he's confused. _Her heart gushed, Zoe imagined herself in all pink squealing and jumping like she was sugar high, another Zoe clad in her hunting garb stood glaring at the Pink clothed Zoe. _Idiot! We are a huntress, we swore off love, heart. _Her grey clothed self shot at the squealing heart, _oh come on mind you know you want to _she wiggled her brows, it still confused Zoe how her sub-consciousness could speak better _modern _English better than her.

* * *

"Zoe?" Percy waved his hand over her face snapping her back to reality, and causing Zoe to flush in embarrassment.

"Lady Artemis would be waiting for us" he helped Zoe scale the mountain ignoring his own shaky legs. Once on top he saw a sandstorm of golden dust and Artemis, "I could have used some help!" she snapped at Percy, causing him to flinch back. Slowly she noticed Zoe latched onto Percy's arm, she ignored the fact that Zoe was holding Percy's hand, what stupefied her was the fact that Zoe was alive and walking.

She carefully gave Zoe a hug, so as to not hurt her and then looked to Percy confused, she sensed something wrong "Perseus, where is your Son of Poseidon scent… And why is it on Zoe!" she narrowed her eyes at them, glancing at Percy, then Zoe and back again. Percy was nervously shuffling his legs, Zoe too looked at him confused.

Percy muttered something too low for anyone to hear, "What!" Artemis demanded again, "I-I" Percy nervously began, suddenly there was a sea green flash and Poseidon stood there trident in hand, "Percy! Where is your Sea Powers!" he demanded, Artemis looked at father and son before things clicked into place, "he sacrificed it to save Zoe… Right?" she more stated than asked. After hesitating for a few seconds Percy nervously nodded, causing Zoe to look at him in shock, no one did something so drastic for her, not even the hunters. Poseidon shook his head sadly, "then it is done, no son of mine is so stupid!" he sneered Percy looked at his father confused, "A son of mine, without my powers is no son of mine! I, Poseidon Disown Perseus Jackson" he flashed away, all four demigods and goddess stared in shock at what transpired between Percy and his father.

"Percy?" Thalia began uncertainly, but was cut off by a dazzling white flash, there stood the person who looked to be the grandfather of Zeus and a woman with light brown skin, granite grey eyes and long flowing leaf green hair, the Zeus-grandfather slowly grew younger until he was about the age of the woman next to him.

"Perseus Jackson" the green haired woman spoke, "We are Ouranos and Gaia" (Talk about Irony) we were able to convince Kronos not wage war against Olympus" Ouranos continued, "Finally I meet my husband "Gaia held his hand, "Atlas holding the sky was not punishment" Gaia continued, "He was doing so to prevent me from meeting my wife" Ouranos finished. They took a deep breath, "Perseus Jackson, we wish to adopt you" they said in unison.

**[Felt like ending it here but I will go more…]**

"Wa-What?" Percy stuttered still comprehending what was said, "We wish to adopt you" Gaia repeated a smile played on her lips, after a bit of consideration, Percy nodded.

The two primordial entities placed a finger on Percy's forehead, and muttered something in an unknown language, suddenly there was a blue and green aura around Percy, "Goodbye son" the Primordial deities faded into the wind, as opposed to the Olympians' flashing.

Recovering after her initial shock Artemis whistled and a reindeer drawn carriage made its way to Mt. Othrys, "Wow, like Santa's sleigh!" Percy exclaimed, "Where do you think the myth originated" Artemis got on her sleigh, "The winter solstice meeting will start now, I cannot take you, but come to Olympus as soon as possible. Percy nodded as Artemis took off, leaving the Demi-gods to find transportation across the country.

He was about to call Blackjack when he remembered that he was no longer a son of Poseidon, _"Worry not Child, you can converse with any creature that soars the skies of walks the earth, and yes it includes Pegasi" _a voice spoke in his head, Ouranos.

Percy gave a New Your Taxi cab whistle and a black figure emerged from the skies, "Sup Boss" it spoke. Zoe gasped, "did I just hear that?" Percy nodded, "I did give you my powers didn't I?" he asks like it is obvious.

Zoe nods, "Why did thee not bring any more Pegasi" Zoe asked Blackjack who shrugged his wings, "forgot".

"Anyway" Percy got on Blackjack; he glanced to the girls and saw Thalia visibly pale. _How could I forget? _He got off, "Blackjack, You can go" Percy said, "Are you sure boss?" Percy nodded; hesitantly Blackjack took off galloping among the clouds.

"Why did you tell him to go?" Thalia asked Percy, "You are Acrophobic, are you not?" he smirks, "Anyway, I want to test the powers mom gave me" He raised a chunk of rock off the ground, he spun it around like it was an extension of him, "Sweet"

"Come on" He prodded Thalia and Zoe on the Rock hover-board, who were both nervous. He then extended more rock and in the end it liked like a Rocky Ferrari without wheels.

* * *

**(Time Lapse)**

* * *

Percy compressed the rock Ferrari to about the size of a bead, he then put it on his CHB necklace for easy transportation later on. "We're here" Percy smiled as he went to the security guard, "Keys to the 600th floor _please_" Percy asks, a mocking tone in his voice. After five minutes of unnecessary violence, courtesy of Zoe the Demigod trio pressed the omega button and was on their way to Olympus.

Up in Olympus, when the demigods reached, they were bored, yet a feeling of dread passed through Percy, then the feeling of dread changed to a feeling of complete peace, Percy had learnt to trust his instincts.

He opened the door to the throne room and stood among the twelve Olympians, what caught his attention was a black haired, grey haired goddess smiling at him, Athena.

"Perseus Jackson" boomed Zeus, "Artemis has informed me of your actions, you defeated Luke Castellan and Atlas with relative ease. She has also mentioned to me about the fact that the titan war has been prevented." Percy nodded and looked at Artemis as if saying 'did you tell them of Poseidon disowning me' she shook her head.

"Who votes for us to kill Percy Jackson, he is yet not sixteen and may turn against us" Zeus suddenly said, shocking most of the gods, "What of your daughter then? She turns sixteen _tomorrow_ Hades sneered from his makeshift throne.

"I have thought of that" Thalia's face went pale, "I have discussed this with Artemis and she approves." Artemis took over, "Thalia Grace, will you become part of my Hunters?" hesitating for a bit Thalia nodded, **[Sorry, I forgot the vow] **

"Now where were we…? Who votes for us to kill Percy Jackson?" Ares and Dionysus raised their hands, but what surprised most of the council was to see Poseidon's hand, "Brother?" asks Hades.

Percy glared at his ex-father, "it's unanimous Percy Jackson will live" Zeus sighed in relief.

* * *

The Olympians were Celebrating the end of the war, when Artemis called a nervous-looking Zoe. "Zoe, come here" she called her lieutenant, "Yes my lady" Zoe walks over.

Zoe was seething in anger, she was just glaring at every nymph, demigod, of goddess, who approached Percy, _Looks like someone's jealous _Aphrodite's voice squealed in Zoe's head, _get lost Aphrodite _Zoe shot changing her glaring to the Love Goddess. That's when Artemis called her, leading her outside to the garden of Persephone.

Artemis looked at Zoe in the eye, "You like him, Don't you." It wasn't a question, "Wa-What! Wo-Who" Zoe stuttered, "Percy" Artemis said blankly, she could feel Zoe's attraction towards Perseus Jackson.

Stuttering nonsense for a while, Zoe slowly nodded, "Artemis sighed, "I relieve you of your duty as a huntress, you are now mortal" Artemis flashed away, while Zoe just stood there, she was no longer a huntress, she just confessed her love, it was possible she would die.

Walking a few shaky breaths Zoe collapsed, barely noticing two orbs of sky blue, sea green and rimmed with grey.

* * *

**End of Chapter one! And the PJO arc, now it will mainly focus on Percy and Zoe.**

**If anyone interested to be my beta, pm me or leave me a review on any of my stories. **


	2. TARTARUS!

**-The Huntress-**

* * *

**I ran out of Ideas for this story… so this is the last chapter… after this I will write a ben10 fic, then wisdom tides, then the final story in this series in which I am bursting with ideas and finally a dork diaries/diary of a wimpy kid crossover along with…**

* * *

Artemis looked at Zoe in the eye, "You like him, Don't you." It wasn't a question, "Wa-What! Wo-Who" Zoe stuttered, "Percy" Artemis said blankly, she could feel Zoe's attraction towards Perseus Jackson.

Stuttering nonsense for a while, Zoe slowly nodded, "Artemis sighed, "I relieve you of your duty as a huntress, you are now mortal" Artemis flashed away, while Zoe just stood there, she was no longer a huntress, she just confessed her love, it was possible she would die.

Taking a few shaky breaths Zoe collapsed, barely noticing two orbs of sky blue, leaf green and rimmed with grey.

* * *

Percy noticed that he could not find Zoe anywhere so he sneaked away from the party to find her, after a few minutes of searching he saw a bright flash, causing him to turn the direction where he saw Zoe, taking in a few shaky breaths, he walked forward, when she suddenly collapsed. He quickly rushed over to her, after checking for any possible injury; Percy carried Zoe towards the throne room.

He noticed that the lights and music was off, he deduced that the party was over and all the gods and demigods went to bed, He checked on Zoe again and was relieved to find that Zoe had gone to sleep. He began towards Artemis' Palace, to give Zoe a proper place to sleep.

There was a shimmer of silver and Artemis walked away from the under bush, "Percy" she said acknowledging my presence, "Lady Artemis" he did a small bow not wanting to disrupt Zoe's blissful slumber, "you can go in" she says, "I am the one who put Zoe to sleep, her body needs rest for the transformation to take place. I also allow you to keep a watch on her, seeing the person you leave the hunters first thing helps" there was a smile playing on her lips.

"Wait that means…?" Percy looked at Zoe who had snuggled closer to him refusing to let go, "Yes, Zoe is not a hunter anymore… For you" she flashed away a smile still on her lips. "Zoe" he brushes a few stray strands of hair away from her face, actually he was dreading explaining to Artemis that he Loved Zoe, what he felt for her was far more great than the silly crush he had on Annabeth. He gave her a light kiss, his body inwardly shivering. "I love you"

He slowly opened Artemis' Palace doors; he was probably the first male to step into Artemis' Palace other than Apollo. He saw many doors, all of them locked, each had the name of a huntress on them, finding his way to Zoe's room he opened the door and placed Zoe on her bed. The room was completely silver excluding a mahogany dresser and a maple bow holder. He tried to stand, but it was of no use, Zoe was clinging onto him tightly, after trying and failing several times, Percy sighed and just hoped that Artemis would forgive him.

He climbed onto the bed; he tried, and failed to sleep. All that was in his head was Zoe. While he was staring at the ceiling he saw a flash of silver and pink in the air ducts, he extended his senses, using his power over air and listened to the vibrations in the air, "Aphrodite" he heard a cold voice, which belonged to a certain moon goddess, "Don't worry, I didn't do anything, it was all their own free will" Aphrodite chirped, "besides if I did they would be-" Artemis cut her off, "STOP!" I couldn't hear more as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Blinking her eyes open Zoe felt something –under her head- move in a gradual up-down motion, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she took note of her surroundings, the last thing she remembered was that she fell unconscious in the garden of Persephone, looking around she noticed that she was in her room in Artemis' Palace. She looked at her 'pillow' only to find Percy. _Oh my gods! What is he doing here sleeping on my bed!_

She glanced to the door, it was locked. "Perseus?" she shook him awake, "where? What? How?" he took notice of his surroundings, "Zoe! You're up!" he exclaimed in excitement, "What am I doing here! More importantly, what art thy doing here!" she yells to Percy's face, "Well I- uh…" Percy explained what happened the previous night, after he found her unconscious, after hearing his explanation and swearing on the Styx, Zoe finally relaxed.

"Anyway, why did you fall unconscious" he knew but he wanted to hear it from Zoe's own lips. "I uh…" she began, "kind of like someone?" she said uncertainly, "and the transformation from huntress to mortal, knocked me out?"

Percy nodded, then moved to her ear, "Well that person likes you too" he whispers softly, Zoe stared at him in shock, "you knew!" she accused her face glowing a warm red, before she hugged him like her lifeline. "I love you" she whispered kissing Percy's cheek, causing him to blush.

"Anyway, I did not fully understand the prophesy" claims Zoe looking a bit confused, "uh… let me see…

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains;_ us five went west to rescue Artemis.

_One shall be lost in the land without rain; _Bianca was lost in the junkyard of the Gods.

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail; _the Ophiotaurus…

_Campers and hunters combined prevail; _both the campers and hunters needed to go together to complete the quest.

_The Titan's Curse must one withstand; _I had to hold the sky which was Atlas's curse.

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand; _Probably meant Poseidon disowning me…" Percy trailed off and in a shimmer of energy Gaia appeared with a panicked expression,

"Percy Run" she screams, "Tartarus has gone mad and for some reason wants to kill you!" she took a deep breath, "I will take you to somewhere safe." She snapped her fingers and everything was covered in black…

* * *

**Sorry if it is not as much as you expected, but the sequel (in my mind at least) will be better… sorry if my writing gets a little sloppy by the end, but I am not well and tired… I just wanted to get this out…**

**-Kraken…**


	3. AN

**_NEXT STORY WILL BE 'SCARS OF MEMORY' INSTEAD OF THE BEN 10 FIC! IT IS A PJO FIC A BIT LIKE THOSE 'TORTURED WHEN HE WAS YOUNG' FICS... IT WILL BE PXZ, PERCYXZOE, PERZOE!_**


End file.
